This invention is related to a toy which has a major extremity which is normally in an extended position. A mechanism is provided on the toy allowing the user of the toy to touch a button on the toy causing the major extremity to retract into the toy and then automatically extend again. When the major extremity again reaches its extended position minor extremities are activated and remain activated until the major extremity is once again retracted.
Different types of toys have different appeals to different ages. The small child will be quite fascinated with a rather immobile toy such as a teddy bear or the like. The older child is able to comprehend much more and prefers toys which are more complicated. The preschooler lies somewhere in between. A preschooler toy cannot be too complicated or the toy overwhelms the child. However, since during this age period the child's mind is rapidly expanding the preschooler is capable of being fascinated by and therefore having an extended time span occupation of the toy that has some sort of action incorporated into the toy.
Many toys which are characterized animals are known. These toys have a variety of mechanical responses such as jiggling up and down when being pushed, etc. Turtle toys have a large latitude for the designer in that the natural action of the turtles in being able to extend and retract their heads and/or extremities can lead to many different possible combinations of interaction of movement of the toy and movement of the component parts of the turtle. Of the turtle toys that are known none are known to have the ability to function both on a hard surface and in a body of water and to simultaneously be able to retract their head and extremities and also to propel themselves both over the hard surface and the body of water.